4 Wishes Usagi
by Smiley Gurl 87
Summary: When Usagi wanders into an old magic shop and finds a dusty old lamp, she ends up finding a genie. What happens when Usagi makes a wish that involves Mamoru and a little love? You’ll soon find out! It’s my first time so no burns please!
1. The Magic Shop

Summary: When Usagi wanders into an old magic shop and finds a dusty old lamp, she ends up finding a genie. What happens when Usagi makes a wish that involves Mamoru and a little love? You'll soon find out! Better than it sounds! It's my first time so no burns please!

Disclaimer: Ok….I…**don't you say it**……fine I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters….**much better! **

Chapter 1: The Magic Shop

Usagi Tsukino was walking down the street with her best friend Minako. Minako was, of course, chattering away while Usagi was eating her favorite chocolate ice cream cone with little colored sprinkles on top. Usagi was to concentrated on her ice cream to even notice a tall, dark, handsome, and somewhat egotistical man.

"OWW!" yelled a very angry blonde.

"What where your going Odango Attama!" shouted the dark black haired man.

"Oh no! Mamoru-baka, look what you made me do. I dropped my ice cream!" cried a very upset Usagi. She looked down at the remains of her ice cream. Her big cerulean blue eyes starting to fill with tears while her golden blonde hair, which was put up in its original two buns with hair that went down to her knees. She had a small petite body with creamy white skin.

"If you'd pay attention a little maybe you wouldn't have crashed into me." Smirked Mamoru while his dark jet black hair falling sexily over his midnight blue eyes. Mamoru was a very tall man. 6 foot 3inches to be exact. He was about a foot in a half taller than Usagi, who was 4 foot 11 inches. He was tanned and muscular all around.

"Agghhh!" stomped Usagi as she ran into the nearest shop dragging along Minako who had been silently watching the two argue. When they walked in the shop they looked around. It was a dark and creepy place. It almost looked like it belonged to a witch. All along the walls were little trinkets, statues, and spell books.

"Wow!" exclaimed Minako. She was a light blonde with tanned skin. She had sky blue eyes and hair that fell to he butt that has a red ribbon on the top. She's a little taller than Usagi. Maybe 5 foot 2 inches.

"Where are we? It looks like a magic shop." Usagi said in an excited voice. She looked around and spotted an old woman. She walked over to her.

"Excuse me miss, but what is this place?" asked Usagi.

"Call me _madam_. You are in my magic shop. Choose anything you like and I guarantee it will help you with anything." Said Madam in a mystery like voice, while pointing to a wall that held a few magic books, a brush, a few little figurines, and a small, gold, dusty, old lamp. Usagi and Minako looked in aw at the magical things. But what Usagi liked best was the little lamp. It was just so cute to her that she had to buy it.

When they left the headed over to the Crown Arcade where there other 3 friends were waiting impatiently because they 2 blondes were both late, _again!_ As soon as they entered Rei growled and stalked over to where the soon-to-be-dead-blondes stood. Rei was around 5 foot 3 inches and had a light tan, raven black hair with purple highlights that went down to her waist, and violet eyes. She had a bad temper unlike Usagi who was all about food, sleeping, and boys. Usagi hated doing homework, studying, and going to school. Minako was just about the same except for she never slept and talks nonstop everyday.

There other friends were Ami and Makoto. Ami had light blue eyes and bark blue hair that was cut short down to the end of her neck. She was a bookworm and was always worried about school. She was a little taller than Usagi and was very petite and light skinned. Makoto on the other hand was very tall, almost 5 foot 5 inches. She had dark green eyes and brown hair pulled into a pony tail. She was a tomboy. Always ready for a fight.

"USAAAAAAAAAGIIIII!" shouted a very angry Rei. "Why on Earth are you late?"

"Well I crashed into Mamoru-baka and ended up in a little magic shop where I saw this dusty old lamp and just couldn't help but buy so now here we are." Replied Usagi very quickly.

"Humph!" was Rei's answer to that.

"Well why don't we all go to Rei's house to study for a bit?" asked Ami. Everyone just stared.

"It's Saturday Ami!" shouted Makoto. They all went and sat down at their regular booth. Motoki, the arcade owner, came over to the girls. He seemed to be a big brother type to them. Well all of them except Minako who had the hugest crush on him like Usagi did she managed to get over it. He was about Mamoru's height and had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a very kind attitude towards others.

"What can I get for you girls?" he asked.

"3 cokes" replied Rei.

"Yea, I'll have a chocolate milkshake." Was Usagi's answer.

Motoki turned to Minako who turned a bright shade of pink.

"I'll just have a _diet_ coke." Said Minako quietly. She didn't want him to think she was a pig or anything.

"Okay girls you orders will be right up." He stated and left.

Usagi groaned. She still had a small headache from Mamoru. _Why can't he just stop teasing me? I mean I just want to be friends, at least. _Usagi thought. Ever since they met they have argued. One day it hit Usagi that she liked fighting with him because she got to at least talk to him. The truth was that she had a huge crush on him. I guess you could say she was in love. But she thought he would never be interested in her. A klutzy, stupid blonde.

She sighed. She had told her friends of her love and they could feel her pain whenever he teased her. Motoki knew too. Usagi could never hide from him.

"Mamoru problems?" Ami asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. I just don't understand why he teases me." Usagi wailed quietly.

"Maybe it's because he likes you," suggested Makoto.

"Or not" said Rei. Of course she tries to put Usagi down. She sort of had a thing for Mamoru too but pretended she didn't when it was quiet obvious to the others.

Motoki came back with their orders and silently left. Usagi sipped her drink for about 5 minutes then stood up.

"I'm gunna go. "She murmured, starting to leave. She turned around.

"I'm going to the park to clear my head. See you guys tomorrow." With that she left.

"We've got to help her," said Minako.

"We'll try.' Stated Ami and Makoto. Then the rest of the girls went back home.

Little did Usagi know that soon her and Mamoru's life would change with a little tap.

Author's Note: So how'd ya like it. A little cliff hanger. Please no burns. I worked hard. REVIEW and you will be my BFF! JK. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! LoL! Chapter 2 will be on it's way soon.

Abby-chan


	2. The Lamp

Hey everyone! Remember me. Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys! Well lets get back to the story.

Disclaimer: I own…..**what are you saying**?**…**um gulp I don't own Sailor Moon...**I thought so! **

Chapter 2: The Lamp

The cool breeze felt good against Usagi's neck. She just needed to think.

_Why does he tease me? I never did anything to him. And yet, even though he teases me I continue to have this feeling over him. I like him. No, I love him. But I know he would never love me. I don't think he has one feeling besides hatred for me. _She let out a soft, long sigh.

The wind was starting to pick up and Usagi shivered. It wasvery cold now. The klutzy blonde stood up only to fall down on the grass. Her bag that held the lamp lightly hit her leg. She remembered she had to get home. It was almost dinner time.

She stood up and started to walk home. And again, she didn't watch where she was going and again she ran into someone hard, muscular chest.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying atten…" she stopped when she saw who the person was.

"Odango! That's twice today. You must really be blind or something." Said Mamoru with a smirk.

_Kami! Can't you keep your mouth shut or even say something a little nicer when you open it!_Thought Mamoru as he looked down to see Usagi staring up at him with a hurt look in her gorgeous blue eyes.

_Oh no! He's probably thinking I'm such a klutz. _Usagi frantically thought.

"Hello? Earth to Odango!" Mamoru said in a arrogant tone.

"Oh, sorry! Well, I have to go Mamoru-baka!" Usagi started to walk away.

_That was odd. Usually she yells at me or something. _Mamoru thought for a second.

"And STOP calling ME ODANGO! You BIG, ARROGANT BAKA!" Usagi screamed from across the street. Mamoru smiled. There it was for; a second he thought his Odango was out of her ordinary insults.

Wait a minute. Since when does Odango become _his. _

_Oh you know you like her. _His mind teases him.

_No I don't like her or love her at all. _Mamoru argued back to himself.

_Ok, but who mention love?_ Mamoru scowled at himself and started walking back to his apartment.

**_Meanwhile At Usagi's House: _**

Usagi had finished eating dinner and taking her shower and was now sitting in her room in her pink pajamas with little red roses all around them. She was still hungry but her mom told her that since she didn't eat all her vegetables that she couldn't have any desert. She looked around her room. She was bored out of her mind. Then, she remembered the lamp she bought at the magic shop. She grabbed it out of the bag to find a place for it.

Her gaze turned towards the lamp. She looked closer at the side. There was something written there. It said _Tap the lamp once_ and so she did not thinking anything of it. She thought that it might send her good luck or something.

Then there was a bright purple light. Swirls of purple and blue puffs of smoke came from the lamp. Little fireworks sparked everywhere frightening Usagi. As soon as all the fireworks and smoke stopped and cleared away, a floating figure sat right above the lamp.

The figure looked like a human girl but had genie like clothes on. She looked small and had pants that where a purple color. She wore gold shore and a purple top that stopped 3 inches above her belly button. From the bottom of the shirt was a see through bluish material that hung as if it were meant to cover up her stomach. Her long dark, dark purple hair was pulled into a high bun and had the same bluish material over her mouth and part of her cheeks. She had big gold bracelets, earrings, and necklaces. She has tanned skin and a smile.

"Hello. Are you my master? What is your name?" she asked softly. Her red eyes were on Usagi.

"I-I-I'm Usagi. I guess I'm your master since I tapped your lamp. Are you a genie?" Usagi said in a rush.

She laughed a little and continued to smile. "Yes. I'm Luna. I am able to grant you 4 wishes." And with that you heard a big _THUNK!_

All done with this chapter. BUT NEVER FEAR I'LL UPDATE VERY SOON! LoL! Well I hope you liked it. It's kind of a cliff hanger. Next chapter will be a LOT better. I promise.  I will make it more funny, romantic, and interesting. So REVIEW! ↓ Right there!


	3. Wish Number 1

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I had problems with my computer. I accidentally deleted my story so I had to retype it. Also, I'm lazier than I think I am so…On with my story!

Disclaimer: I give up…..I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters but the plot is mine…**I am much happier now! **

Chapter 3: Wish #1

_Thunk! _ Usagi had fainted from all the news she had just heard. She couldn't believe she had a genie! Wow! If the girls could see her now.

She saw Luna looking over at her dresser. She quickly popped up and walked over. Luna was looking at the pictures on Usagi's dresser. There were only 3 pictures.

"Who are these people?" Luna asked.

"Those people in that picture are my 4 best friends!" Usagi replied. "This one is Ami-chan then Rie-chan. Next is Makoto-chan and finally Minako-chan."

"Oh. You guys look so young. How old are you?" Luna asked with a small hint of jealousy.

"We are all 15." Was Usagi's answer.

"Wow. Look at you guys at 15. I'm 630 hundred years old and look at me." Luna said.

Usagi gasped. "You're really 630 years old? Gosh! You look at least 17!"

"Yeah well that's magic for ya!" Luna grinned. "Who are those two people?"

"Well that is Motoki-chan. He's like an older brother." Usagi said pointing to a picture a Motoki she had taken at the fair once.

''Oh! He is cute!" Luna exclaimed. "Who's the boy with the black hair?"

"Oh him? That's Mamoru." Usagi said while blushing.

"You like him don't you?" Luna said with a sly smile.

"Yes. But he is always making fun of me!" Usagi cried. "Well, it's getting late and I have to get ready for bed because I have a shopping trip with Motoki tomorrow!" Usagi said while yawning.

"Ok, well good night. Tomorrow I'll tell you a little about the rules and things like that." Luna said while going into her lamp.

"Okay. Good night." Usagi said as she fell asleep.

**_The Next Day: _**

The sunlight pored through the window onto the sleeping Usagi. It was now 11:30a.m. Luna was already up and waiting impatiently for the blond to awaken.

_There must be someway to wake her up. I tried everything. I shook her, smacked her, sang loudly, and tipped her chair down on accident of course. _Then Luna smiled. She had an idea.

She quickly made some water appear in a cup with magic and poured it over Usagi's face.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Usagi's voice echoed through all of Japan. "Luna, what was that for?"

"Look at the time! Aren't you going to be la-"Luna was cut off by Usagi.

"I'm going to be late!" Usagi got up and ready as fast as you could say donuts. (A.N. I know that's cheesy but I love donuts and I'm hungry. LoL) She was wearing a whit tank top with light blue jean half pants. She also had on white flip flops and strawberry lip gloss on.

"Okay but before we leave I have some rules to go over with." Luna said firmly. "First of all you get 4 wishes. Second of all you can't wish for death because I don't like doing that sort of thing. No one can come back from the dead because it will drain most of my magic. Third of all I can't help people fall in love because I accidentally made two people fall in love with each other then one thing led to another and the 'Man' said I could be held with such responsibility." Luna said.

"Wow. Lots of rules." Usagi said. "Now, how am I going to take you around the city?"

"Oh yeah. No one is to know that I am here." Luna said. "I can poof into a watch and you can wear me so I'm always with you."

"Cool!" Usagi exclaimed as Luna poofed into a watch and appeared on Usagi's wrist. The watch was purple and blue. Where you would see the clock part was the face of Luna.

"Let's go shall we?" Luna asked. Usagi nodded and soon they entered the arcade.

_Ding Ding Ding! _

The bell rang as Usagi opened the door. There in his usual stool was non other than Mamoru drinking his coffee. He had on jeans, a white shirt and a green jacket that hung on him loosely. Behind the counter was Motoki who smiled at her and waved. Now Usagi had told him and her friends about her crush on Mamoru. Motoki also knew that Mamoru had feelings for Usagi. If he played his cards right he could get them together. Or at least that's what he hoped.

"Good morning Motoki-chan!" Usagi's cheerful voice rang through the arcade.

"Morning Usa-chan." Motoki replied with a smile. He saw Mamoru glare at him and just continued to smile.

"Are you ready for our shopping trip?" Usagi asked.

Motoki knew about the shopping trip but thought it would be the perfect opportunity for Mamoru and Usa to spend some time together so he said, "Oh yeah! I'm really sorry about this Usa-chan but I can't go today because I have to work two shifts instead of one. "He looked at her with a sorry smile.

"That's ok. Maybe another time. "Usagi said trying to sound cheerful.

_Oh no! This ruins my plans! I really wanted to go shopping to get the present for Mamoru! What am I going to do now? _Usagi thought with a frown.

"I know! What if Mamoru takes you?" Motoki suggested.

Mamoru who had said nothing this whole time and was sipping his coffee started to choke. Usagi just stared at Motoki with a half happy and half angry look. When Mamoru finally stopped choking he said, "You want me to take Odango shopping? You've got to be kidding me. I should just order my coffin now. Who knows how long we'll be in that crowded mall."

"Don't call me Odango! And excuse me if I just so happen to have a love for shopping!" Usagi snapped.

"Well, this is the only way you will be able to go to the mall." Motoki stated.

"What if I don't want to take her?" Mamoru asked with a smug smile.

Motoki gave him the deadliest glare that could shake a youma and said, "You will."

"Ok. I will." Mamoru said while shaking slightly.

"I guess it would be fine." Usagi said. She grabbed Mamoru by the arm and said good bye to Motoki and off they were to the mall.

_**At the Mall:**_

Usagi and Mamoru had gotten off to a rocky start. She would want to go here and he would go over there then she'd yell and he'd tease and so on and so forth. Finally, they agreed to go to _Luxurious Sweets _(A.N. I know that's a really retarded name but it's the only thing I could think of so give me a brake) a coffee, chocolate, book, candle, and perfume store. Usagi wanted to go to see if she could find something that would be good for a present. Mamoru said yes because it was the only store not crowded.

Usagi looked around as she walked in. The walls were a cream color and had a light pink trim. There were ribbons and flower pedals on every table or shelf. The smell of coffee and chocolate filled the air. All in all, the place made her feel relaxed and happy. Mamoru went and looked at some books. Usagi went over to the perfume part. She saw lots of perfume but she wanted to find a certain one. She smelled it once when they were giving free samples. It smelled of roses and chocolate. Oh how she loved that smell. She felt as though she knew that smell from somewhere but couldn't place her finger on it.

She looked up and down but couldn't find it. Finally, she turned around only to bump into a person. The person caught her before she fell. She looked up to see a man with brown hair and brown eyes looking at her. He was wearing black pants and a green shirt. He was cute too. He stood her up properly and smiled. Usagi smile back.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry. I was so focused on what I was looking for that I didn't see you." Usagi said while blushing.

"That's quite all right. However, I am the one to blame. I was not looking where I was going and I should be more careful." He gave her a smile that could melt anyone in a second. This made Usagi blush more. "I'm James. I moved here 2 years ago from America. And you are?"

"I'm U-U-Usagi!" she stuttered. She started to blush at the fact that he was staring at her.

"Well, may I say that you have quite an unusual hair style?" James said.

"Umm…thanks I guess." Usagi replied.

"Can I help you with something?" James asked.

"No I was just looking for a certain perfume." Usagi grinned now that she was over being embarrassed.

"Oh, and may I ask what kind?" James asked another question.

"Oh, well it smells of chocolate and roses. That's all I know." Usagi replied.

"What a coincidence. I buy that very same perfume. It's called _Moonlight Mix_. Don't ask me why. I guess chocolate and roses sound romantic in the moonlight or something." James said.

"Thank you. Do you know where I can find it?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, right over there: James said pointing to a self across the room. He turned to give Usagi a smile but she was already across the room.

_Dang it! She doesn't seem all that interested in me as I would have hoped. Well, we will soon have to change that. _James thought while smiling wickedly.

Darien had seen the whole thing from behind a book he had pulled out. He didn't like that guy. He was clearly hitting on his girl.

_My girl? When did you ever tell Usagi you liked her? For all you know she hates you! _Mamoru's mind argued with himself. _Yeah, but you still love her so you have every right to hate that guy! _And with that Mamoru went back to his book. He would glance up from time to time to see if Usagi was ok and the guy wasn't near her.

Usagi found what she had been looking for. The _Moonlight _was what she wanted. It smelled so good. Usagi looked at the price. It was $60.00! _What an outrageous price. Where am I going to get the money for that? I could always ask Mamoru but he'll want to know what I need it for and that will blow my cover. Oh wait I have an idea! _She put the perfume back on the shelf and walked to the way back of the store where there was no on in sight and no one could see her.

She looked down at her wrist where her 'watch' was. She tapped it once and the face of Luna popped up on it.

"Hey, you think of a wish? I was having the best time in there doing nothing." Luna said with sarcasm dripping on the last part.

"Yes I have thought of a wish and geez you don't need to be so rude!" Usagi said in a huff.

"Alright. I'm sorry. So, what's your first wish?" Luna asked.

"Ok, well, Mamoru's birthday is coming up and I need money to buy the present because it cost so much." Usagi said.

Luna said, "What are you getting him?"

"This really good smelling perfume! It reminds me so much of him. It's called _Moonlight Mix_. It smells like chocolate and roses." Usagi blushed.

"Ohhhh, that sounds romantic!" Luna said.

"Okay, so um I guess I should make my wish. Okay. I wish I had $100.00." Usagi smiled.

Luna snapped her fingers and in two seconds five twenty dollar bills fell in Usagi's outstretched hands along with a little poof of purple smoke that had now dissolved.

"Thank you so much!" Usagi shouted.

"Welcome…I guess. It's my job!" Luna said back cheerfully as Usagi smiled. "Well I'm going to go back to having 'fun.' If you need me you know where to find me." With that the little screen where Luna's face had been went blank.

Usagi ran back over to the perfume, grabbed a bottle and went to stand in line. While she was waiting she saw a little stand with chocolate bars. _Maybe I should get Mamoru a chocolate bar because I know he loves chocolate. _Usagi thought as she grabbed a chocolate bar. _And maybe one for me! _She grabbed another one and got ready to pay. The clerk gave a bag with her items that she purchased. The total sum was $64.75 with tax. She had just enough money to eat.

When she found Mamoru, still in the book isle, she grabbed him by the hand and ran to the food court. When she realized what she was doing Usagi quickly, but reluctantly, let go of his hand. He had been shocked by her grabbing his hand but didn't complain. When she let go she sighed a sad sigh then took a seat at a table.

"Do you want anything?" She asked him.

"Nah! Even if I did you couldn't pay for it." He smirked at her. _God will you shut up! _He yelled at himself.

"I'll have you know BAKA that I have $45.00! So shut up!" She yelled in anger. He had to be so mean!

"Sorry." Was his reply.

"I guess it's ok. Do you want anything?" She asked again.

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Ok. I'll be right back" Then she went and ordered a burger, fries, and a milkshake. She went back and ate in silence.

When they finished they headed back to Mamoru's car. It was silent until Usagi asked suddenly, "Why do you tease me?" This question had been bugging her for a long time.

Mamoru was shocked by the question and so his reply was "I don't mean to. It just comes out like word vomit. I'm really sorry if it hurts your feelings. I don't like seeing you hurt. It hurts me when you're hurt

"Oh, I see." And they were silent of the rest of the drive. He dropped her off at her house then went to his apartment.

She ran to her room and set her things down. She had eaten her chocolate when she was walking out of the mall. She placed her gift under the bed where no one would find it. She would wrap it later. So she laid on her bed thinking over what Mamoru had said to her in the car. Soon she fell asleep. Then she heard three loud knocks. _Knock Knock Knock! _

That's where I'm going to leave it! Sorry! LoL. Once again I'm sorry for no updating soon. But at least I updated! I promise to have the next chapter updated in about a week. If I take longer feel free to review mean things. Hahaha! Well, I promise to update soon. Review or die! In sweet voice


	4. The Fair

Hi everyone! It's me again! I know I don't update as much as I promise but I am getting better. Let's just say my sister tied up in the closet and there will be no more problems. Just Kidding heh heh heh…..maybe! Well hope u enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I will soon own Sailor Moon…..**Sure You Will**…but until then, I don't own any Sailor Moon character. The plot's mine though!

Chapter 4- The Fair

_Knock Knock Knock! _Usagi stirred. The person knocked again. Obviously it wasn't her mother. She would have come in by now. Who could it be? The person knocked AGAIN!

"Who is it?" Usagi shouted.

"It's me Odango!" Now open up before I have to push the door open!" Yelled a very annoyed girl.

Usagi glanced at the clock. It was almost 12:00 p.m.! How come her alarm didn't go off for school? She was so late for school. Wait why was Rei here? Rei opened the door. That got her a hair brush thrown at her. Usagi wasn't a morning person. Especially if you woke her up. Rei dodged the flying pink hair brush.

"Why are you here Rei?" Usagi asked. She looked really confused.

"Duh! You didn't forget that we have spring break did you?" Rei rolled her eyes.

Usagi's eyes widened! How could she forget that! Oh my gosh! "Oh, um, I remembered, I was just, um, testing you. Yay! You passed! Congratulations!" Usagi gave a small squeaky laugh.

"Sure you were. Well while you are giving tests the girls are down stairs waiting for you. We are going to the fair today!" Rei said.

"Oh yeah! Ok, well just wait like, 30 minutes and I will be right out ok!" Usagi got up and ran to the bath room to take a shower. Soon she waked back in wearing blue capris (Cap-rees), a pink shirt with a tie in the back, and white converse. (A.N. I know it sounds more like an American outfit). She had her hair up in it's regular odangos. She walked down to be greeted by Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto's smiling faces.

Rei was wearing jean shorts, a red tank top, and black shoes with her hair down. Makoto was wearing jeans with a green shirt with a picture of a monkey on it, and white shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Ami was wearing a long light blue skirt, a white shirt with the words 'Angel' on it, and blue shoes. Her hair was down with a small clip on the side. Minako was wearing white half pants, an orange t-shirt, and black shoes. Her hair was down with the original red bow.

"Come on guys. I wanna go ride rides and eat!" Usagi ran to the door and waited for the girls to catch up. "Man you guys are slow today."

"Well, we would be at the fair already if someone didn't take 20 freaking hours to get ready!" Rei yelled.

"Well sorry! Sheesh! Don't have to bite my head off. Besides, we're almost there." Usagi said and she was right. They could already see the Farris wheel.

"Race ya! Hahaha!" Makoto shouted as she took off with the rest of the girls not to far behind her. When they all caught up the sat down on the bench to get some air into their lungs.

"So, we have our tickets, so what rides are we going on?" Ami asked. "I want to go on that one!" She squealed and pointed to a roller coaster that had all sorts of loops and went upside down.

"Yeah! Let's go on that one first!" Minako exclaimed. Everyone except Usagi nodded their heads in agreement.

"You guys I don't know. I don't like heights and spins and all. Plus I wouldn't have a partner. There are five people. We go in by pairs." Usagi said.

"Hmmm, you're right! Then let's find someone else. I mean there has to be one person we know here." Minako said. The second after she said that she turned around and collided with someone and fell.

_Hmm, he will do and it will be a perfect way to get Usagi and him together! _Minako thought while starring up at Mamoru!

"Gomen!" Mamoru said as he tried to help her up.

"No it's my fault." Minako said and smiled. She already knew how she was going to get him to say yes. He got her up but then she took a step and yelped.

"Ouch! I might have hurt my foot." Mainko said looking sad.

"Do you need help getting to a ride?" Mamoru asked not noticing that she was faking. The other girls knew she was faking it. That's just how well they knew Minako. However, they all watched to see what she did next.

"No. Makoto will help me. But I could use your help on another thing." Minako waited for a respond which was Makoto coming over and putting her Minako's arm over her shoulder to help her walked and a nod from Mamoru.

"You see," Minako began. "We are going to ride the _Blaster _and I was going to be Usagi's partner but now that my foot is hurt I will be Makoto's partner since she is helping me, which leaves poor Usa all alone with no partner so I was wondering if you could be her partner? Pleeeeaaaassse?" Minako pretended to have tears in her eyes.

Mamoru glanced at Usagi who looked half surprised at what Minako did and half angry. But what was that? Happy? The other girls seemed to have caught on and were all grinning evilly.

"I guess. But Odango has to agree to it." Mamoru smirked.

"You agree don't you Usagi?" Ami asked. She gave Usa a nudge with her elbow and Usagi stared. Here was Ami, the shy one with a kind heart almost forcing her to be partnered up with Mamoru, not that Usagi was gunna say no. Usagi didn't think Ami had it in her. That traitor!

"Sure, I guess. And my name is Usagi not Odango you baka!" Usagi shouted the last part.

"Okay, chill Odan- I mean Usagi." Mamoru said.

"Alright then lets head on over to the ride." Ami said and they all walked over to the ride to stand in line.

"Yes! This is gunna be so awesome!" Rei smiled.

"Afterwards can we get some food?" Usagi asked. "I'm starved."

"You're always starved." Mamoru smirked.

"I'll have you know that I didn't eat any breakfast because I was too much in a rush! So but out buddy!" Usagi shouted.

"Well here we are." Minako chirped. She was still pretending to have a sore foot so Mamoru wouldn't get suspicious.

A man unhooked the chain so the girls and Mamoru could get on the ride. Ami and Rei were in front with Minako and Makoto in the middle and Usagi and Mamoru right behind them and two other people in the back that no one paid attention to.

"Here we go!" Makoto shouted lifting her hands in the air.

Everyone was cheering, laughing, and putting their hands in the air. All except Usagi who had her eyes shut and her hands wrapped around the bar making her knuckles turn white. Mamoru noticed this and put and arm around Usagi's waist and squeezed it to let her know that it was going to be alright.

Usagi blushed. She opened her eyes and let go of the bar to wrap her arms around Mamoru arm. The ride started. It started off slow then got really fast. Everyone screamed out of joy!

_Please don't let me die. I haven't even gotten my first kiss. I also haven't told Mamoru how I feel! Let me survive this. _Usagi shouted in her mind.

They were going through twists and turns and up and down. Finally the ride came to an end. Everyone got out.

"See, that was fun!" Minako shouted jumping up and down.

"Yeah. Let's do it again!" Rei shouted.

"No I'm fine. And hungry." Usagi said.

"Hey Minako, I thought your foot hurt?" Mamoru said.

"Oh, um, well, I, um, it got better. See all I had to do was have a little fun and that was the cure." Minako said. Everyone sweat dropped anime style.

"Hey Mamoru, I was wondering if you wanted to, um stick around for a while?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru was shocked. Usagi was asking _him _to stay? "Sure I guess. I came here with Motoki but he took off because of work."

"Ok! Now let's go get some food!" Usagi yelled running to the nearest food stand. She subcontionously grabbed Mamoru hand without thinking and ran to get food. Mamoru noticed what she did and tried to hide a blush. While standing in line Usa noticed what she did and let go of his hand and blushed. They were the only ones in line out of the group because the girls wanted burgers not hot dogs.

They were quiet for a moment then Usagi decided to break the silence.

"Mamoru, I was thinking. All this fighting that we do if just nonsense. We are just being stupid. So I wondering if we, we could call a truce and just be f-f-friends?"

Mamoru didn't no what to say. He wanted to shout out that he wanted to be more than friends but decided it would be better to start small. "Sure, I guess we could do that."

The finally reached the front of the line and got their food. They were looking for the other girls so they could find a place to sit when Usagi crashed into somebody. Her tray fell to the ground and she was on her but.

"Gomen! I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me help you." The stranger said holding out his hand. Usagi took it and stood up.

"No, it's my fault." Usagi said while dusting herself off. She looked up and gave a small gasp at who it was.

WOW! I am so sorry for not updating as soon as I said. Feel free to flame me. I will survive. Don't ya hate cliffies? Hahaha! Well Review! I will get my next chapter in by the end of this week-(Sunday).

Peace!


	5. James and the Second Wish

What's up everyone? I updated! I won't be updating for until next Saturday because I have to go to some family thing for a whole week…WITH NO COMPUTER! I don't think I'll survive! LOL! Any way so enjoy the story! I remember...I left you guys on that cliffie. Well I'm sorry to say that the person won't be that interesting…for now at least. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Heh heh heh. She won't think of looking in here. OK! I own…**Finally I found you...**I don't own Sailor Moon!

Chapter Five: James and the Second Wish

She looked up and gave a small gasp at who it was.

She didn't expect to see him. Not that she was upset or anything. Well besides the fact that he knocked her lunch down. Right now, she was looking at James. His brown eyes had a sparkle of happiness. Almost as if he were a child that found his lost dog. His brownish blonde hair was slightly ruffled but he still looked hot none the less. He was wearing jeans with a blue wife beater. His shoes were white.

"Well, I'm very sorry. Oh, it looks like I ruined your lunch. I'm sorry. Allow me to buy you another lunch." He said. He gave her his award winning smile.

"Oh, I thank you for your kindness, but I'm not all that hungry anyways." She smiled back. But something about him made her just want to leave. She felt it the first time they met but she just brushed it off thinking it was kind of like meeting a stranger uncomfortable feeling.

"Your name is Usagi right?" James asked.

"Yes. It's nice to see you again James." She said politely.

"No, the pleasures all mine." He reached out and kissed her hand.

Ok, this was starting to get weird. She didn't even know the guy that much and already he was kissing her hand. He's moving just a little to fast.

Mamoru seemed to notice Usagi's ever so slight discomfort. He walked up to her and put his arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"Are you alright Usagi?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks Mamoru. I'm fine."

"Hi, I believe we haven't had the pleasure of meeting. I'm James." He stuck his hand out.

Mamoru gave a slight grunt then shook his hand.

"I'm Mamoru. It's nice meeting you. So, tell me how you know Usagi."

"Well, we bumped into each other at the mall of all places." James replied.

"Oh, how interesting." Mamoru's voice clearly showed that he didn't care.

"How do you know Usagi?" James asked. He didn't see Mamoru at the mall.

"Well, I'm her boyfriend." Mamoru lied.

"Is this true?" James looked at Usagi.

"Um, yes." Was all Usagi said. She was in shock of what Mamoru said. She liked this idea.

"Man that sucks. I thought that if you were single, I would ask you out. "James frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry for putting you hopes up." Usagi said.

_Man, can we just leave? _Usagi asked herself.

"Well, Usagi dear, we have to go finish our date. Bye." Mamoru said while starting to walk away with Usagi still under his arm.

"My offer still stands when you decide that this guy isn't worth it anymore." He grinned nastily thinking Usagi wasn't watching. He was sadly mistaken. She had seen his evil smirk wide and clear.

_Good! We're away from this creep. I'm thinking he doesn't like Mamoru and he doesn't just want to date me either. _Usagi thought.

When she and Mamoru were out of sight she gave out a sigh. She turned and smiled brightly at Mamoru.

"Thanks a lot for doing that. The guy was giving me the creeps." Usagi smiled more.

"Ya! Well, don't expect it every time. "He said though he thought _Even though I'd do it a million times before I let him touch you! _

"He gave me a nasty smirk that just told me that he is trouble!" Usagi said. Then she remembered her friends.

"Hey, where are Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto?" She asked.

"Coming towards us at full speed." He said.

Usagi closed her eyes waiting for the tight hugs and questions that were about to come up.

"Usagi where were you?"

"Are you alright?"

"Did you eat your food already?"

"What took you so long?"

She was bombarded with questions. She finally got them to shut up and told them what happened. She and Mamoru blushed when she mentioned Mamoru being Usagi's boyfriend. The girls just giggled with amusement.

"Well, that was enough exciting adventures for one day. Why don't we ride on some other rides and leave?" Makoto asked.

"Yea that sounds good." Minako said after they ate their lunch. They asked Usa if she wanted any but she told them that she wasn't hungry to their surprise.

"Let's go!" Ami shouted happily.

"Um you guys go. I'll be there in a sec!" Usagi shouted then turned to Mamoru.

"I want to say thanks again and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe, um, well, um, be my riding partner for the rest of today?" Usagi blushed brighter than a tomato. Actually, that is an understatement. She tried to turn away from Mamoru but he noticed.

"Well, I think as your _boyfriend_ I have every right to be your riding partner." HE smirked.

"Shut up! In other word it's a yes?" She asked.

"Sure! I'm going to have to do something for the rest of the day." He smiled.

Usagi linked arms with him and she ran off to join her friends. Little did she know that a brown eyed man stood watching then form behind a tree.

_Well, it appears that she seems to like this Mamoru guy. Well, that's a problem I will solve soon! _He laughed.

**_At Usagi's House that Night: _**

Usagi lay in bed thinking again. She liked the fact that her and Mamoru were getting along better. She especially liked the fact that they were _boyfriend girlfriend _that day. Even if it wasn't real it sounded nice.

She heard her stomach growl. She didn't eat lunch so she was still really hungry.

She remembered Luna and looked down at her watch and tapped it.

Luna popped right out of the watch and sat in the air.

"Hey, how are ya? Long time no see." She grinned.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Well, I was busy today. "She told Luna the story about that day's event. Luna just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Usagi glared. She didn't like being laughed at.

"It's nothing. Just that it's so obvious he likes you. I mean why would he pretend to be your boyfriend?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he just didn't like the guy. And I'm really sure he doesn't have any feelings for me." Usagi sighed. _Well, I hope whatever I'm saying is wrong and that Luna is right. _

He stomach growled again. Man was she hungry. She looked at Luna.

"I have my second wish. I wish that I had spaghetti and meatballs along with garlic bread. With that I'll have a coke, a chocolate milkshake, chocolate and strawberry ice cream, apple pie, and that's it." Usagi chirped. (A.N. I know. But I'm really hungry right now!)

Luna sweat dropped. "You need all that to eat?"

"Hey! I didn't have lunch! I'm really hungry." Usagi snapped. She was not one to mess with when hungry.

"OK. I'm sorry. There's your food." With that, Luna snapped and all the food appeared in front of Usagi who dug in and ate all of it in about 30 minutes.

When she finished she patted her belly and drifted off to sleep. Luna chuckled and cleaned up, then but a blanket on Usagi.

"Good night Usa." She smiled and went back in the watch.

Sorry to stop but I'm tired and hungry. It's 1:35 A.M. So good night or good morning! I hope you liked it. I got it in for ya. I'll update soon but in about a week because of the family gathering thing. So bye for now and review please! REVIEW! I'll be happy and make a better chapter!


	6. The Beach

HI! I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating as soon as I said I would! I promise from now on I'll update sooner! School and my crazy and creepy friends got in the way! It will never happen again! I've been working on this chapter for about 5 days! So I decided to make this chapter long to make up for my laziness! So here's chapter 6! Enjoy! Again sorry about the month long wait...Take a cookie!

Disclaimer: If I really owned Sailor Moon then why would I be here?

Chapter 6: Fun at the Beach

Usagi walked into the arcade with a smile on her face. It has been 2 days since the amusement park. Mamoru has been nicer to her. She was here to meet her friends. They were going to decide what to do today.

She walked up to Motoki and sat down on her regular stool.

"Hey Usa-chan!" Motoki grinned.

"Hi Motoki. Hey, I was wondering do you have any ideas what me and the girls should do today? There is nothing to do. I hate being bored."

"Hmm, well it's pretty hot out today. Why not go to the beach?" He replied.

Usagi had the biggest smile on her face. Her eyes were dancing with excitement.

"The beach! WHAT A PERFECT IDEA! The girls will go for that! Hey do you want to come?"

"Uhh, sure! Why not? We could take my car."

"That would be so freaking awesome!" Usagi then had an idea. "Do you think Mamoru would want to come?"

"I don't see why not. I'll call and ask him." He turned around to call just as the girls were coming in. Usagi ran and told them of her plan. They all agreed.

They started making plans of what to bring, what to wear, and everything else.

While they were talking Motoki was calling Mamoru.

RING RING RING!

(**Mamoru **Motoki)

"**Moshi Moshi **"

"Hey man, it's Motoki. Look the girls and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with us?"

"**Well,**"

"Ahh, come on man. You would get to see Usa-chan in a bathing suit. What could be better than that?"

At this Mamoru blushed. "**Okay. I guess. But I'm not going for that reason! I just happen to be bored today. So I'll meet you guys at the arcade. You could take the girls and I can take Usagi.**"

"Sounds like a plan. See ya later." Motoki hung up and went home to get his stuff. They girls did the same.

_**With the Girls: **_

They went to Rei's house, then Minako's, then Makoto's, Ami's then, finally Usagi's.

Rei was wearing a red bikini with purple flames on the side. It was tied back with lot of strings. On the side of her bottoms there were little strings tied into little bows. She has a beach bag, sunglasses, a towel, sun screen, and a red bathing suit cover up.

Minako was wearing an orange bikini. It looked like Rei's but had a belt on the bottoms. Instead of flames there was a yellow flower on the side of the top. She too had a beach bag; towel, sunglasses, and an orange bathing suit cover up. She also had volleyball stuff.

Makoto had a dark green bikini top but it had straps instead of strings. Instead of regular bikini bottoms they looked more like small board shorts. On her shorts she had a light pink design that looked like swirls. She had the same thing Rei had but had a green bathing suit cover up.

Ami had a one piece blue bathing suit. On the back of the bathing suit there was a hole so you could see some of her back. There was also a hole in the front so you could see her stomach. It had light blue stripes going across it. She had a book, a light blue bathing suit cover up, and everything else. She also had a hat just in case.

Usagi was wearing a soft pink bikini. It had a strap and string in the back. It had a yellow crescent moon on the side. Her bottoms were like Minako's. It had a small belt. She had everything that Makoto had but her bathing suit cover up was pink. She also had her 'watch' with Luna inside. She also had a beach ball. Makoto had brought the food. Everyone was wearing black flip flops.

They walked down to the arcade and saw Motoki and Mamoru. Motoki was wearing light green swimming trunks. He had a button up white shirt that wasn't buttoned up so you cold see his 6 pack. He had dark green flip flops on. He was caring a cooler.

Mamoru was wearing dark blue swimming trunks. He had a light blue buttoned up shirt that was unbuttoned so you could see his 6 pack. He had blue flip flops. He was caring 2 surf boards and 2 boggy boards. He had two towels. 1 for him and 1 for Motoki.

"Hi guys!" Ami shouted.

"Hey girls," The guys said together.

"Okay, Usagi you are going to go with Mamoru and Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto, you guys are with me." Motoki announced.

Everyone nodded and went to their proper car. Once they were packed and in they were off.

_**In Mamoru's Car: **_

Usagi let out another breath. The car was filled with silence. She just couldn't stand silence like this. It was rather uncomfortable.

Mamoru couldn't stand it either. He was trying to think of topics to bring up to and talk about. He didn't want to mention the fair because he didn't want the subject of him pretending to be her boyfriend coming up. Although he wouldn't mind pretending or being her real boyfriend at that.

"So, um, what are you planning to do at the beach?" Usagi broke the painful silence.

"Surf, maybe play some volleyball. You?" He smiled, glad that they were talking.

"Sleep, tan, play volleyball, and eat!" Usagi chirped.

"Of course, only you could not go in the water on a beautiful day such as this and just sit and eat."

"Hey! I can go in the water if I want to!"

"Then why don't you?"

"Well, I, um, just don't want to!"

"Sure ya don't!"

"Look, it's none of your business!" She practically screamed.

"Sorry. Didn't know. I was only trying to help."

Usagi felt a pang of guilt. He really was trying to help. She knew that but…

"Yea, I'm sorry too. It's just that…can you keep a secret? Promise?"

"Anything! What is it?"

"Well, I can't, um, ya know. I…can't, um…swim." She muttered.

Mamoru grinned. "That's it! Heck, I'll teach you. Why didn't you just say so?"

"Cause you would have made fun of me."

Now Mamoru had a pang of guilt. "Look, I'm really sorry about teasing you. I had no idea that it hurt you that much. Let's just call a truce and be friends. What do ya say?"

Usagi's heart just leaped for joy. _YES! No more fighting! _But she felt a little sad that they had to be _just friends_ and nothing more. Oh, how she wanted to be more!

"That would be great!" She beamed.

Within that minute they arrived at the beach, got out, grabbed their stuff, and went to look for Motoki and the girls. They found the girls set up and passing the beach ball. They had already taken off their cover ups. Motoki was just finishing setting up. He looked up and saw Usagi and Mamoru coming down. They too, set up. When they were finished Usagi took off her cover up. Mamoru and Motoki had already taken off their shirts. The girls came and said hello.

Minako was blushing at the sight off Motoki. Man was he fine! She could clearly see his 6 pack. She loved it. Motoki had the same reaction with Minako. WOW! She looked super hot and cute in her bathing suit.

Mamoru glanced up at Usagi and held his breath. There she was putting on sun screen and boy was she a knock out. She had finished her arms, legs, stomach, and face. Now all she needed was her back. The other girls had started going in the water to slash around a bit then later they would all tan.

Her eyes searched the rest of the area. The beach wasn't crowded. It was fairly nice. The sun was shinning and not a cloud in sight. There were sea gulls flying around on the shore. Nipping at each other every once in a while. He friends were playing around, laughing here and there. He eyes finally caught site of Mamoru.

WOW! Was he a knock out! She could see his muscular chest. His hair was in his eyes making him look sexier than he already was. His firm butt… _AHHH! What the heck am I thinking? I'm such a perv. Okay! Calm down. But I have to admit he is freakin' sexy! _Usagi smiled.

Mamoru saw her eyes on him and smirked. She blushed and looked away.

"Mamoru, can you help me?" She asked

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um, my back needs sun screen…"

"Of course." He went up and put sun screen on her back. As he rubbed the top of her back Usa felt a shiver go down her spine. Only Mamoru could do that to her. She giggled.

"Ok, all done." He said whispered huskily in her ear.

Usagi then finished setting up the rest and grabbed the beach ball.

"Let's play around for a while, then you guys can go surfing and we'll tan. Then, maybe later you can teach me how to swim." She grinned.

Mamoru nodded. So, everyone played around for a bit then the guys went off to go surf and the girls went to go tan.

**_Conversation with Girls:_**

"So, you and Mamoru seem to be buddies now, hmm?" Rei smirked.

"Well, we are! And not that kind of buddies!" Usagi replied narrowing her eyes.

"What do ya mean?" Makoto asked.

"We called a truce. He said he was sorry for teasing me!"

"That's great. Now we have to work on getting you two together!" Minako grinned evilly.

Usagi blushed.

"Yea! And…" Ami trailed off. _I have a plan that would be perfect! _

Everyone seemed to have caught on to Ami, knowing she had a plan.

Usagi didn't. She somehow managed to fall asleep during hat little time. But that would be fine for the girls. All the better. The girls quietly figured out a plan and knew when and how it was going to be set in action. They couldn't wait!

_**With Mamoru and Motoki: **_

They had caught some good waves. Motoki was sitting on his board while Mamoru had caught a wave and was riding it! It was almost perfect but at the end he lost balance and fell off his board.

He swam up to Motoki.

"Man that was so close!" He shouted.

"I know!" Mamoru grinned.

"So, how are you and Usagi doing?" Motoki smirked.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed. "None of your business!"

"Judging by that answer, things are going bad?"

"Well, no. We agreed to be friends. But…"

"But you want to be more than friends."

"Yeah I guess…wait! Crap!" Mamoru just realized he confessed.

"Doesn't matter, you've already told me."

"I have?"

"Yeah…don't you remember?"

"Opps. I thought it was a dream." Truth was Mamoru did forget. He was too busy thinking about Usagi it just sort of slipped away.

"Right…"

"Well, you better make a move fast. Minako told me about what happened when you were at the fair."

"Yeah, I know…speaking of Minako. How are you two doing?" Now Mamoru smirked.

"Fine! God you're so freaking nosey!"

"I'm nosey?"

"Yes"

"What about you and you're attempts to bring me and Usako together?" _Did I just say that out loud!_

"_Usako _huh? Cute nickname. I better make sure she hears that one!"

"You tell her and you will have Hell to pay!" Mamoru threatened.

"Hey! Just playin' around!" Motoki said between laughs. "I won't tell!"

"You better not. And no more of you're stupid 'get-together-Usagi-and-Mamoru-plans'. Got it?"

"Okay! Got it!" _No more of **my** plans. He never said no more of the **girl's** plans. Which I'm sure they're coming up with right now…knowing them._

"Alright let's catch this wave and head back!" Mamoru shouted.

And off they went!

_**Back With the Girls: **_

Everyone was now getting ready to start a game of volleyball. Ami, Makoto, and Usagi were on one team and Rei and Minako on another.

Minako had the ball. She stood in the starting stance and served it high up in the air. Rei ran and jumped hitting it over the other side to Ami who bounced it high and Usagi hit it over to Makoto who finally hit it over to Rei who missed it.

"YES! Score for us!" Usagi cheered.

"Okay. Our serve!" Minako shouted.

The process continued for about 15 minutes. The score was 4 to 5. Rei and Minako in the lead.

Ami went to hit it over to Rei. Rei hit it over to Minako who hit it over the net straight for Makoto. Makoto hit it high and it hit an unexpecting Usagi in the back of the head. The ball bounced of her head and rolled about 20 feet away. Usagi had started to fall but someone had caught her. She looked up to see the person she would least have expected…James.

_Does he follow me or something? Where ever I go he goes! Annoying! KAMI! _

She plastered on a fake smile. "Thank you."

"Are you okay? Funny…how we always end up meeting like this!" He chirped. He was wearing black swimming trucks and red flip flops. You could see his chest but it wasn't clearly as fine as Mamoru's or Motoki's.

"Yeah! Ha ha ha! I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." She said with a false laugh. The other girls seemed to notice. Poor James did not.

"Here's your ball." He lifted up the volleyball the girls were playing with.

"Thanks" Usagi said as James threw it to Rei. He then turned to Usagi who was still in his arms. She seemed to notice too. She squirmed but his hold stayed firm on her arms.

"Before you go, I had a question."

"Okay shoot." _Leave me alone! _

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me this weekend?" He asked giving her a heart melting smile. Too bad her heart only melted for one person.

"Well…I…um…" _Jeez guys…a little help would be nice! HELP! _

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about your '_boyfriend'. _Why don't you dump him? He's a loser!"

"Don't talk about Darien that way! He is way better than you'll ever be!" Anger was beyond her control.

"Don't you dare shout at me!" He yelled. Some people were looking their way causing Usagi to blush slightly, in embarrassment. James didn't seem to notice.

"Now, will you go out with me this weekend on a date?"

"Not on your life!"

Usagi tried to pull away but didn't succeed. James was getting tired of this. In one quick movement he brought his hand up and smacked Usagi in the face. This came to a sudden shock to Usagi and she just stood there wide eyed.

Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami saw everything. They were just too shocked to go up and say something. Finally Makoto couldn't take any more.

"Hey! Why don't you just leave her alone! She doesn't want to go!"

"Yeah! Let her go!" Rei yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" James smirked.

Mamoru and Motoki had come to shore just as Usagi was slapped. They quickly ran up behind James. James didn't know though so he wasn't expecting what came next.

Mamoru ran up and pushed James to the side making sure he caught Usagi before she was crushed. Motoki ran up and punched James in the face.

"I suggest you leave my _girlfriend_ alone!"

"Next time we won't go easy on you!"

James got up and snorted. "We'll just see about that…I doubt you little kids can even scratch me!" He chuckled evilly.

"Oh, and Usagi, you better watch out. I get what I want. And I want you!" With that said He let walked away, disappearing in the small crowd of people that were on the beach.

Usagi was still in Mamoru's embrace. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Then they blushed realizing the position they were in. Mamoru didn't pull away though. Neither did Usagi.

"You're welcome. What happened though?"

"Well, we were playing volleyball and…" Usagi went on and told the story to everyone.

"Man, that guy is a creep!"

"Creep? That's an understatement."

"Can't argue there!"

They all let out a laugh. Then Minako spoke up.

"Why don't we go boggy boarding? I haven't really gone in the water much!"

"Sounds good!" Ami smiled.

"Yeah…but…" Usagi looked at Mamoru who gave an understanding nod.

"Oh Motoki! Um…I just remembered that I can't boggy board that well…so do you think that you could maybe help me?" Minako blushed redder than her bow in her hair.

"Sure. Come on girls." All the girls remained in shock at what Minako just said. Then it clicked on what she was trying to do.

_Minako, you sly dog! You so know how to boggy board! You're a champ! _ They thought in unison and smirked. Soon, they too, were off in the water.

Usagi looked back at Mamoru. She was already near the water…just so it touched her feet. He was running to catch up.

"Well, you really want to learn. This must be a first!" He chuckled.

"I like to learn…school is just not learning I have in mind!" She giggled and gave him a playful glare.

"Okay. Let's get started now…shall we?" At that she giggled.

"We shall."

Mamoru took Usagi's hand and started to walk in the water. Slowly they would go and stop. Letting the cold yet refreshing water hit their legs giving them tingles going up their spine. Soon, they were about waist high in water. Usagi was holding tight onto Mamoru's hand.

"Okay, we'll go just a little further out."

"NO! What if there's a shark! I'm too young to die!" Usagi cried.

"There are no sharks in these waters…and if there was, I would protect you!" He smiled. But as to seeing Usagi hand grip his tighter when he said if there was he quickly added. "But there won't be any sharks in these waters!" She seemed to relax a bit.

Mamoru went behind Usagi and wrapped his arm around her waist. He was going far out where he could touch the bottom but not Usagi. He didn't want her freaking out on him. He lifted her a little so her feet were a few inches away from the bottom.

Usagi was a little surprised at first. But she enjoyed being in his embrace so she didn't even make a peep. Moments later Mamoru backed Usagi away from him but still had a firm grip on her waist. The water came up to the middle of his chest.

"Okay, now here's what I'm gunna do…" He saw her nod and continued. "I'm going to hold you and walk, while I do that you are going to kick your legs…got it?"

"Yup! Now, let's go….and if you drop me I will make sure you never see daylight again. Okay?" She threatened in a creepy voice with a glare then changed from that to a sweet voice.

Mamoru gulped. She could be scary sometimes. "O-o-okay."

Slowly he started to walk and she kicked. He walked around for a while then told her to put both hands like a cup and move water out of her way by pulling her arms back. She did so and soon he let go and she was off swimming.

"I'm doing it! Look Mamo-chan!" Instantly she stopped and started to sink. She didn't mean to say Mamo-chan…it just came out naturally. She was so shocked she had stopped and started to sink. She became really scared so she started to wave her arms and struggle against the water.

Mamoru had heard what she called him. He didn't notice until it was too late and Usagi was starting to drown.

"HEL-"Usagi went under the water then came back up.

"MAMORU!" She had finally lost breathe and started to sink. Mamoru had been rushing to get her. She had swum so far out that he had to swim now.

He held his breathe and went underwater. He looked everywhere. He started panicking! Where was she? Did she swim away? Is she even alive? With that his adrenaline started pumping.

_NO! SHE'S ALIVE! I HAVE TO SAVE HER! _He screamed in his head. Just when he was about to go up for another breathe he caught sight of a bright blonde head. He swam towards it fast and raced to the top.

At the top he saw the gang swimming for them. They had heard her calls. He swam over to them with Usagi held safely in his arm. Once they reached shore he started to do push on her stomach. Some water came out but not all of it. The only thing he could do was CPR.

He held his breathe and shakily bent down close to her lips. They were pale. But he still saw them as beautiful. He gently pressed down. He opened her mouth a little and blew. He then rested his head near her heart and heard it pumping. YES! She will live!

He blew in again. And again. He blew in one more time and this time her eyes fluttered open then widened in shock at the fact that Mamoru was kissing her.

He saw her eyes but didn't remove his lips. Instead he pressed harder making it into a real kiss. She got out of her shocked and pressed back. They were both unaware that there friends were behind them. But not too far away behind an umbrella someone was watching and wasn't happy.

Usagi had wrapped her arms around Mamoru and he wrapped his around her waist. Soon, they let the kiss end because they both needed to breathe.

When they backed away they turned to see 5 eyes staring at them in glee and excitement.

"Well I guess that means we don't need to use our plans." Rei smirked as the couple blushed.

"Dang it! They were good plans too!" Minako whined.

"Oh well. At least the happy couple is together." Makoto grinned.

"Congratulations!" Ami cheered.

"About time!" Motoki smacked Mamoru on the back.

"H-h-h-hey!" Usagi stuttered.

"No one s-s-said we w-w-were together!" Mamoru said.

Usagi looked a little heart broken at that.

"Sure you're not." They all chimed.

"Well, I'm tired and I need to get home to study so we should pack up and leave." Ami said.

Everyone sweat dropped and fell anime style.

"AMI!" Everyone shouted.

_**Later…**_

Everyone had packed up and went home in the cars they had come with. Usagi was sitting on her bad. She told Luna all about her day. Luna just squealed and said he really does want to be her boyfriend when Usagi got to the part about him saying they weren't together.

"He does not!"

"Yes he does"

"Nah ah!"

"Yeah hah!"

"Nah ah!"

"Yeah hah!"

"Nah ah!"

"Yeah hah!"

"Nah ah!"

"Yeah hah!"

So, now they were in the middle of an argument.

"Fine he doesn't want to!"

"Don't say that it might actually be true!" Usagi cried.

"But didn't you just say…never mind!"

"I wish he would just ask me out!"

"Is that a _wish_?"

"Hmm…nah. I want him to ask me out for real. Not with the help of magic."

"Okay whatever you say. Speaking of wishes…do you have your 3rd wish?"

"Nope! But I'm sure I'll think of one soon!"

"Oka-"

Just then Usagi's phone started to ring. She picked it up not looking at the call ID.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Hey Usagi, its Mamoru."

Usagi's eyes opened wide in shock. MAMORU…was calling…HER!

(Usagi **Mamoru**)

"Hey, what's up?"

"**Nothing. You?**"

"Nothing much…listen I just wanted to say thank you for saving me…it meant a lot!"

"**Aww…no problem. I care fro you.**"

Usagi was touched. "Thanks again though."

"**Listen the real reason I called was because…**"

"Because…?"

"**Because I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to um…go out this weekend?**"

Usagi's heart leaped for joy! "YES!" She squeaked.

"**Great! I'll pick you up Saturday around 6. Wear something fancy.**"

"Where are we going?"

"**It's a surprise.**"

"No fair. Okay well I have to go. Bye."

"**Bye!**"

They both hung up and Usagi jumped on her bed. Luna gave her a confused look.

"Mamoru just called and asked me out on a date! Oh my gosh! My wish cam true anyways!"

"YAY! I'm so happy for you! Where? When? What are you going to wear?"

"Me too! Don't know. Saturday around 6. You have to help me!"

"All right. Call the girls tomorrow and we'll…meaning you guys…will go shopping."

"Will do! Well, goodnight. yawn" Usagi rolled over and fell asleep. Luna laughed and went into her lamp.

_**At Mamoru's Place: **_

Mamoru smiled and rolled over on his bed. Yes! He finally did it! He could only think about that kiss and he needed to do something about it. So, asking her on a date was his best option. Maybe from there they could be more than that! With those thoughts he was off to sleep.

_**Somewhere: **_

James smiled. He had a plan already planned out and ready. Starting tomorrow Usagi would be his and Mamoru will suffer. He smirked and chuckled evilly. Starting tomorrow…lives would be twisted into hell!

WOW! Hand cramp! 30 freakin' pages just do this chappy! I hope you're all happy! I am! Sorry about the cliffy but I love them! And yeah….kind of a crappy ending but I'm tired and hungry! I will start updating sooner! That's a promise! Love you guys…and your reviews! Review for my hard work and cramped hand.

(Yes I have changed my name from AnImE GuRl 4EvA 101-gay my sister picked it out not ME-to Smiley Gurl 87-gayer but I'm happy right now soo yeah!

Later Smiley!


	7. Getting Ready

ALRIGHT! Chapter 7 is here! I think the story will end around chapter 10. SO three more chapters! GOD! I know I don't update fast but I really do try! smiles

Disclaimer: Don't own it and never will!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7: Getting Ready

Usagi had called up the girls the next day and told them to meet her at the mall. When they arrived she told them all about the date and how it was a surprise.

Minako had on a jean skirt and a light orange top with CUTIE on the front in white letters. Makoto had on black shorts and a green t-shirt that had a monkey on it with boxing gloves. It said DON'T MESS WITH ME! Ami had a small blue sundress with yellow flowers on it. Rei had a white top on and purple shorts.

Usagi had a dark blue skirt and a white t-shirt with YOU LOVE ME AND YOU KNOW IT on the front.

"Oh my GOD!" Rei squealed when Usa had finished.

"I can't believe he asked you to go out! He's probably going to take you somewhere expensive!" Ami had a big grin on her face.

"I can believe it. I mean after that hot, steamy kiss, who wouldn't." Minako smirked.

"Grr…You know what? I think me and Motoki are going to have a chat. What do you think Minako? "Usagi was now wearing the smirk.

"Let's just drop it and shop!" Makoto chirped. She didn't want this to go out of proportion.

"ALRIGHT! To American Eagle!" (Don't know any Japanese clothing stores and I LOVE American Eagle!) Rei shouted and grabbed her friends. They were at the entrance in a dash.

They walked in and everyone spilt up looking for something Usagi-ish. They found so many cute clothes and bought a lot. But…they still hadn't found something for Usagi. They went to all the stores in the mall but no luck.

Finally Ami spotted a store that had fancy dresses in the window. The name of the store was French and had to say (Can't think of a name…too lazy! SMILES).

"You guys. How about we go to that store?" Ami pointed to the store.

"Awesome! Look at the beautiful dresses. "Minako was in awe.

Everyone split up again and looked for dresses. They met back in the same place in 15 minutes everyone holding a dress for Usagi.

"Try this on first." Rei said, shoving the dress she picked out to Usa. Usagi walked into the dressing room and came out in a ruby red dress. The sleeves were really big and puffy and the dress came out like a tent from waist down.

"Sorry Rei but…" Usagi trailed off with an unsure smile. Rei's hopeful face faltered for a second but she soon got over it.

"Usagi take that off now!" Minako shouted. She dramatically put a hand to her forehead and pretended to faint. "Here try this one on." She handed Usagi the dress she chose.

Usagi went into the changing room, tossed the red dress over and came back out in a soft orange dress that went to the knees. It had spaghetti straps and a blue sash. But, the design on the dress is what made everyone gag. On the dress there were yellow rubber duckies all over.

"Minako…what were you thinking?" Ami asked.

"Well…it looked….cute at first but…" Minako wasn't sure what to say.

"Usagi try this on." Makoto handed her a dark green dress with on strap on the side. It had a light green sash and was really, _really _long.

"Makoto, I'm sorry to say it looks too big for me."

"Oh yea. You're probably right." Makoto scratched the back of her head.

"Usagi…try this one on." Ami said suddenly in the silence. She handed Usagi a light ocean blue dress with a soft pink sash that tied into a small bow. In the middle of the chest there was a heart shaped, pink jewel that matched the sash. The dress was a halter top kind of dress where it tied on the back of the neck and had no back. It also went down to her knees.

Usagi came out and twirled around for everyone to see.

"Wow Usagi-chan." Rei squealed.

"It really compliments your eyes." Ami commented.

"You look so gorgeous!" Minako and Makoto chimed in together.

Usagi blushed at the comments and went and changed back into her normal clothes and bought the dress. The girls took her to find some shoes. They found a pair of light pink, almost white, strappy, ankle high heels. Everyone went home to get their stuff and meet back at Usagi's house to do her make up.

Usagi went home and showed Luna her dress since Luna had been in the watch the whole time. Luna and Usa were just talking about the date now.

"I can't explain it, Luna. But I have this feeling that something…something's going to happen during the date." Usagi bit her lip.

"Yah! Maybe he asks you to be his girl and kisses you! What else happens on dates?" Luna replied.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm just being stupid." Usagi forced a smile. She wasn't convinced but she soon shrugged off the feeling.

Usagi took a shower and put the dress and shoes on. She was also wearing the watch with Luna inside. By now her friends had come over and were doing her hair and make up.

Minako and Ami were doing her make up. They put light blue eye shadow on and some mascara and eyeliner. They also put on some cherry lip gloss.

Makoto and Rei were doing her hair. Instead of the usual meatballs they put it half of it up into a bun and curled the tips of the hair hanging down. Ami had a light blue and pink flower clip and placed it near the bun. Everything was all set and ready. Now they just had to wait. It was 6:02 when they heard a _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _

They all jumped up and squealed. Ami being the most mature walked over to the door and answered it.

"I'm here for my date." Mamoru grinned. He was wearing a tux ((Kind of what he would wear as Tuxedo Mask but without the cape, mask, and hat!)) that had a red rose in the pocket. In his hands was a bouquet of red roses.

"She'll be right with you." Ami grinned.

Usagi grabbed her purse and walked to the door. When the two saw each other both their breath hitched.

_He looks soo fine! I thought he was hot but this…_ Usagi blushed at her thoughts.

_What a goddess! I never knew she could look this good. WOW! I really don't deserve to go out with her. _Mamoru smiled and handed the roses to her. Ami had already gone back inside with the other girls and during their staring moment, had pushed Usagi out the door and said "Have fun you two!" before she shut the door.

Mamoru bowed as he handed her the roses.

"For you, my princess." He smiled that smile that melts anyone.

In response Usagi took the roses and curtsied. "Thank you my prince." Both had blushed at being call _Princess _and _Prince_.

He held out his arm and Usagi graciously took it. They were now off to their date. The plan of a certain jealous ((Not to mention crazy)) man ((coughboycough)) was about to start.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know it's short! But AGAIN I haven't updated in about a month so I thought I would just get this out for now! School's out so now I can update sooner! YES! It was school that was holding me back. Portfolios…presentations…AHH! Well, I'll update soon! Wonder what the plan is…THAT WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER! Ciao!

Smiley!


	8. The Date and the Plan

Hey everyone! Look, I updated in less than a month! scratches back of head Anyways, the plot will be revealed and the plan takes action! Yay! My story is almost done! sobs I love you all!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. …Poor me…

Chapter 8: The Date and the Plan

Mamoru opened the door on the passenger's side for Usagi. She sat down and he went to the driver's side. The silence was comfortable with both deep in their own thoughts.

_I hope she likes where I'm taking her. Hopefully by the end of the date, things will be as I hoped. _Mamoru smiled at the thought of the date ending well the way Mamoru planned it to.

Usagi was just thinking about where he was taking her. Seeing the smile upon his face she decided to ask.

"Mamo-ch- I mean Mamoru, would you mind telling me where you're taking me?"

He laughed as he caught her almost about to say Mamo-chan, the nickname Usagi had decided to secretly give him. "It's a surprise."

Usagi let out a little huff. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't want to be surprised."

"Well, too bad!" He smirked as she glared at him and faced the window muttering something about stupid, pig-headed boys and their stubbornness.

"We're here!" Mamoru announced. Usagi looked out to see the beach with a table set for two on the shore. There were candles glowing, lighting up the area and rose pedals around the table. It took her breath away.

Mamoru helped her out of the car and to the table. Once settled in, Usagi looked down at the food. It was spaghetti and meatballs. Usagi couldn't help giggle at the fact that he made what he called her, for dinner. Usagi took a sip of her sparkling cider and beamed up ay him.

"This is so beautiful," He smiled back and replied, "Yes, it is." His eyes on Usagi's.

"Now then, let's eat." They ate in silence complimenting each other here and there. When they finally finished Mamoru grabbed dessert. He took out two pieces of chocolate cake with a strawberry on the top of each slice.

Usagi licked her lips and stared at the food hungrily, as if she was about to attack it. Mamoru gave her a plate and they both began eating. At the end Usagi looked at Mamoru and smiled.

"That was the best chocolate cake I have ever tasted."

"It should be, I made it!" He grinned as her eyes widened.

"You made that? I didn't even know you could cook!" Mamoru stood up and offered a hand to Usagi. She took it and followed him as he took her a few feet away from where they had eaten.

Then, Mamoru bent down and pushed play and a little boom box. Soft and beautiful music began to poor out the speakers. Mamoru took Usagi's hand once again ((Man, he rele does take her hand a lot!)) and asked, "Princess, may I have this dance?"

Usagi giggled and nodded in response. Slowly they began to glide and twirl with the music. Usagi's right hand was in Mamoru's left hand and her other hand was around his neck while his was on her waist. Her head was on his chest.

"Usagi…"

"Yes Mamoru"

Mamoru took a deep breath. " I have known you for a while now and…um…well I have really grown to know and care about you. More than a friend. I wanted to ask…"

Usagi heart skipped a beat. _Is he asking what I think he is! I hope so! This is what I have wanted for the longest time! _She waited for him to continue as the music came to an end.

"I wanted to ask you if yo-"Suddenly there was a crash! They both whirled around to see an angry James standing over the table which had been knocked down.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He grinned evilly. He began to walk closer slowly. Mamoru pushed Usagi gently behind him just in case.

"What are you doing here?" Mamoru spat.

"Just collecting what is mine." He pointed towards Usagi whose eyes widened in anger, for being treated like some sort of prize, and fear, for what this psycho might do to get her.

Mamoru pushed Usagi even farther behind him but James saw this coming and with a very fast dash, he ran and grabbed Usagi's arm pulling her towards in locking her arms by her side.

"Let ME GO!" Usagi screeched kicking furiously. James ignored the kicking and while holding Usagi still, he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out what looked like blue powder.

In another fast movement he threw the powder in front of him causing is to go BOOM and smoke rise all around Mamoru. Mamoru closed his eyes and coughed but then opened them again once he heard Usagi scream.

When the smoke cleared up he looked around for Usagi and James but they were gone. He heard a car screeching taking off down the road. Mamoru ran to his car and sped off towards the direction of the noise but soon he lost it.

He sighed and screamed in his mind. _God DAMMIT! Why did he have to take Usagi? I mean he just shows up out of no where and decides she should be his. That guy us gunna pay! _ He then said out loud…

"I'm gunna need to call the girls for back up."

YAY! Another chapter! Be happy and review! Only two more chapters! I'm soo excited. I will update A.S.A.P! Kinda a cliffy...huh? What do you thinks going to happen? Please review 'cause I need them.

Smiley!


	9. The Plan Revealed and Wish 3

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Sorry…no excuse except for school and um…that's it! Won't ever happen again. OK…Enough of my rantings! On with that story! Only this chapter then one more then I'm done!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...but I do own James.

Chapter Nine: Plan Revealed and Wish 3

Usagi strangled a cry from underneath the cloth that covered her mouth. She was now tied to a chair in an old warehouse. James had tied her up then left without a word but gave her a silent glare warning her not to try to make a move to escape or she would be sorry.

_UGH! I want to go home! I want to see my friends! I want my Mamo-chan!_ Not a moment after that thought went through her head did James come back. He wore a grin and sat down on a chair facing her.

"You look a little uncomfortable." He stated flatly. Usagi gave him a sarcastic look then tried to say something but the cloth made it come out like, "hu hm er hegh?"

James let out a chuckle and undid the cloth around Usagi's mouth.

"Why am I here?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I know you don't like me but I like- scratch that- I love you. So, until I get what I want I decided to let your little 'Mamo-chan' play hide and seek." He started chuckling again.

Usagi's eyes widened. "So, what you mean is that you're going to make Mamoru find me?"

"Exactly. But don't worry. He'll have some help from me…well sort of." With that said he picked up a cell phone from his pocket and started dialing.

0000000000000000

Mamoru had called Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami about 15 minutes ago and they were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago. He tapped his foot impatiently.

Finally he saw Motoki's car pull up next to him on the beach and the girls including Motoki hopped out of the car.

"Finally you're here!"

Rei huffed. "Well, excuse me for having to call Motoki, get a ride, and drive all the way down here!"

"Why don't we save the cat fighting for later, girls?" Motoki grinned then got a serious look. "Now, what happened?"

Mamoru gulped and began. "You see, Usagi and I were on our date, everything going smoothly and out of no where James shows up, grabs Usagi, and drives off with her! I have no clue where they went. All I know is that they went around that corner and down that street." He let out a breath he had been holding.

Suddenly Mamoru was hit in the back in the head. He looked behind him and saw Makoto glaring at him. "How could you let him take her?"

"Well, sorry for not being able to see through smoke!" Mamoru snapped.

Ami hushed everyone up by asking, "Smoke?"

"Yes. He pulled powder out of his pocket and threw it on poof…there was smoke."

"I see. He used one of those old magic smoke powders. So we solved that mystery...now…" Ami looked up at everyone's face.

"We need to find a way to find Usagi." Minako said.

RING! RING! RING! Mamoru took his cell phone out of his pocket and answered, "Moshi Moshi"

"Hello Mamoru" Came a dark voice on the other end. "I trust you are wondering where Usagi is?"

"Listen James! I don't what you're up to but I don't like it! Tell me where Usagi is or else?"

"Or else what? Not a very good threat. I'll give you a clue. You know that little diner on the other side of town? It's somewhere over there. I'll be seeing you soon." He started laughing when Mamoru heard Usagi's voice in the background.

"You jerk! Mamoru's he's lying! He's-" Then the phone was disconnected.

"UGH! What are we going to do? He said they were near a diner on the other end of town. Then, Usagi starts screaming he's lying and he hangs up." Mamoru explains.

"So what do we do?" Rei asks.

"They only thing we can do…we have to split up and search for Usagi." Mamoru declared. They split up into teams. Rei and Makoto, Mamoru and Ami, and Minako and Motoki.

000000000000

James untied Usagi and threw her into a room and slammed the door and left. There was a small window that only a cat could fit under. Usagi looked around and started to cry. Here she was locked up with a crazy freak near by. She looked at her wrist and remembered Luna.

Quickly, she tapped the watch and Luna popped out next to her.

"Hey Usa-chan? Why the long face? I thought your date would do well." Then she took a good look around her and her grin fell.

"It was going good, until James came, kidnapped me and is holding me here while Mamoru goes and looks for me on the wrong side of town!" Usagi began to cry again.

"Oh my! It's okay Usagi! We'll think of something." Luna replied.

"Yea, I wish." Then a light bulb went off in Usagi's head. She looked at Luna and grinned.

"You know, since I can't go tell Mamoru where I am maybe someone else can. Oh say…you?" Usagi smirked.

Luna's eyes widened. "That's a great idea! Wish away!"

"I wish you would go, find Mamoru and lead him to me." Usagi stated. _PLEASE WORK! _

In a purple puff of smoke Luna was replaced with a small dark, dark purple cat with a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Okay, now go! Quickly Luna!" Usagi watched Luna hop over boxes and crawl through the little window.

"Bye!" Luna whispered.

"Bye!" Usagi whispered back.

And with that, Luna ran around the corner and up the street in pursuit to find Mamoru.

Okay! That was chapter 9! One chapter! I'm sooo happy! I'm starting a new story! It'll be in the Inuyasha category though. Alright, I'll get the next chapter out soon! Please review! I know it was kind of short! But….the next chapter will make up for it! Promise!

Smiley Gurl 87!


End file.
